Chik
by early-book-bird
Summary: Inuyasha is a singer, Kagome's his best friend/singing buddy, but She doesn't want people to know that, Naraku tried to rape her. High school is interesting when you're Kagome Higurashi. Inu-Kag,Sess-Rin, San-Mir. break in writing, not done though. sorry!
1. Chapter 1

This is an A/U fanfic

Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha, I'd be writing the books, not the fanfics and Inuyasha and Kagome would be together already. Since neither has happened nor is happening, you can safely assume I don't own InuYasha.

This is an A/U fanfic. It's the first I've ever done, and I hope it's OK.

Inuyasha is still a hanyou, but he doesn't have the ears. sorry, they would mess everything up. he is rich, and the best teen singer ever. he's best friends with Kagome, but they hide it. He has an older brother, Sesshomaru, and he lives with his parents in a mansion.

Kagome is InuYasha's best friend, and works as a maid to cover their friendship. Her mom works for Inuyasha too. Kagome is best friends with Sango, Ayame, and everyone who talks to her. Koga hangs out with her, and keeps asking her out, but Kagome refuses. Hojo also asks her out, but she still refuses. She keeps getting stalked by Naraku, but moves away soon after he moves in. She is the captain for archery, and she is on the track team, and the fastest runner there.

Miroku is InuYasha's friend, but doesn't know about Kagome. Miroku is also rich, and moves to stay with InuYasha. He likes Sango, and gropes her constantly, and has a tattoo on his cheek of a red hand… Sorry, it's not a tattoo. Sango just slaps him whenever the mark goes away. He's on the baseball team.

Sango is Kagome's friend, and doesn't know about the friendship. She's confused by the animosity between Kagome and InuYasha. She likes Miroku, and hangs out at his house occasionally when she needs a ride home from her mom. Her mom works for Miroku's dad, and they move to stay with Miroku. She's also on track, and does swimming.

Ayame is Kagome's friend, and she is new to the friendship circle. She moved tot he school about 2 months ago, and has had a crush on Koga for forever. She is on swimming, and does tutoring in reading.

Koga is Kagome's friend, and spends a lot of time trying to convince her to go out with him. He thinks of Ayame as a friend, and never thought about asking her out. He does baseball and track.

Sesshomaru is InuYasha's elder brother. He's 22, and married Rin. He is a youkai, but is InuYasha's full brother. He is going to be very OOC, but I don't care.

Rin is 22, and married Sesshomaru. She's like an older sister to Kagome, and knocks some sense into InuYasha.

Sota is Kagome's 10 year old brother. He's in 5th grade, and thinks of InuYasha as an older brother.

Kikyo, A.K.A, 'Kinky Ho', is InuYasha's girlfriend. No one in Kagome's group can stand her, and Miroku won't hang with InuYasha when Kikyo is around. Kikyo is a plotter, and captain of the cheerleaders. She is a bitch, but she hangs over InuYasha, and he won't let you insult her.

Naraku is Kagome's stalker. She moves away as soon as He moves in, and he spends the next year tracking them down, and moving in. he knows about the friendship, and threatens them with it.

A/N you just get to know who is who in this one, sorry. Wait for me to start thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1.5

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A hand snaked out from the warmth of the covers to slap the alarm clock onto the padded door. InuYasha sat up, groaning about how much hated morning. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, contemplating staying home from school.

About to yell at Jaken to tell the school he wasn't coming, he remembered that he would see Kagome at school.

InuYasha's POV

_School…why do I put up with it? _I asked myself, as I got dressed. _Because then you see Kagome._ A small voice in my head said. I squashed that voice. _No, I get to see Kikyo._ I said, correcting that voice. _Whatever, if you have to justify it to yourself, I don't care. You're still going to see Kagome._ I paused while pulling my shirt on. _No, I don't like school because I see Kagome, I have to be mean to her. gods I hate that._ I thought as he pulled on his shirt.

_You came up with it._ that little voice said, before disappearing.

I ran out the door, backpack in one hand, and breakfast in the other. I slid into the drivers seat, and tossed my backpack in the backseat. I started the car, and backed out of the driveway before heading to school.

Kagome's POV

Sota woke me up this morning, rudely. He jumped on me in the middle of a good dream. I was making out with my long time crush. He didn't know I crushed on him, because then our friendship would be ruined, but I still crush on him.

I was about to yell at him, when I realized that if I go to school, I get to see my crush. _When he's with his girlfriend._ A little voice reminded me.

Because he hangs with Kikyo, A.K.A. Kinky Ho, then I can keep up the animosity between us.

I got up and got ready for school, before I ran out to catch a ride with Sango.

Sango, my best friend, doesn't get why I 'hate' Inuyasha. Simple really, I don't want people to know that we're friends and that I was the first person to suggest that InuYasha sing.

Most people would want everyone to know that they are friends with one of the hottest, richest, coolest, and best teen singers in the history of man and youkai…I am not most people. Mom doesn't want the publicity that would come from being friends with the richest people in the country and the best singer in history.

I walked over to Sango's house, and rang the doorbell. Sango answered, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Yes…?"

"I thought you would be up by now. You were supposed to pick me up already."

"WHAT?!" she looked at a clock. "SHIT! I'M LATE!"

I walked into the kitchen and said hello to Kohaku, Sango's little brother and Sota's classmate. "Did you turn off her alarm again?" I asked the notorious prankster.

"Nope. She slept through it."

"How far down was the volume?"

"I didn't touch the volume." He said, then motioned down.

"You put it in the basement?" I asked incredulously.

"yep."

"You need to stop hanging out with Sota, he might get an idea from you."

"He might."

"See you kid, I have to help Sango get ready, since you didn't wake her."

I walked into Sango's room to see her getting dressed and stuffing her backpack. I took over stuffing her backpack.

I pulled out a drawing of Miroku. "And you say you don't have a crush on him…" I said, holding up the piece of paper.

She glanced at it, and yelled, "I don't. I picked it up from the floor."

"You wrote your name on the back."

She growled at me, and I finished packing her backpack. "So, do I get a ride to school?"

She nodded, and raced out of her room, running into Kohaku. "When I get back, my alarm clock had better be back where it was. Or god help me…" She let it hanging because I was dragging her to the car.

InuYasha's POV

I walked into my first class, science.

I took a seat by my girlfriend, Kikyo.

"Where were you Baby?" She asked in that sexy voice of hers.

"Nowhere Hon, I just had a late start this morning. I was having a good dream."

"Was I in it?"

"Yep, you were the reason it was so good." I said, lying through my teeth.

"what was I doing?"

"We were making out in the broom closet again."

"Meet you there at lunch?"

"Always." I said, before looking up at Kagome. Kagome was passing out the frogs we were going to dissect today. "Hey bitch, hurry it up. I wanna finish the talk with my girl without puking because of you."

Kagome looked mad, but she gave me a slight wink. "You bastard, I wish your girlfriend puked on you!" She yelled, just before Sango rushed over and led her off, telling her that I was just a bastard, and I didn't mean it.

Kikyo smiled prettily. "I promise not to puke on you."

"And I would never puke on you… so long as that bitch stays away."

Her smile widened. "You're right, she is a bitch. Why don't you get back at her for calling you a bastard?"

I felt my stomach drop, but said, "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking, picture day is coming up."

My stomach hit rock bottom. I couldn't humiliate her on picture day! "What's your plan?"

"Kiss her, then dump coke on her."

"Why kiss her?"

"Because then everyone will be watching."

"Why can't I just dump the coke on her head?"

"Because if you do, then no one will be watching."

"How about I do it at the assembly?"

"Then it won't be picture day." She whined.

"I won't kiss her. It'd be to disgusting." I said, trying hard to sound disgusted, even though I wasn't.

"Then I won't kiss you for a week."

"But Honey, why do you want me to kiss her?"

"Extra embarrassment. I heard that she thinks you're hot, and this would be terrible for her."

_And for me! What if I like it? it could blow her cover! _"But Honey, we all know I'm hot. I'm not about to kiss every girl that thinks that."

The teacher yelled for everyone to shut up, so I turned away from Kikyo.

After Science, we had History, my worst subject and one of the three without Kikyo. The other 2 being choir and band. I'm in choir because the school asked me to be, and I'm in band because I like playing my guitar.

History is also Kagomes best subject.

"Welcome class." Came the same wheezy voice as always. Mr. Myouga always seems to be 500. "we'll be studying Sengoku Jidai. I've assigned partners, and these partners are final, you will be together until the end of the semester."

Everyone groaned.

"Ayame is with Koga." They both looked at least a little happy… I think.

"Midori is with Kyo."

And so on, till the only ones left unpaired were Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango.

"Sango is with Miroku." Sango started to yell.

For the last pair, he was so quiet I had to strain to hear under Sango. "InuYasha and Kagome."

(A/N I think I made the teacher be a matchmaker…interesting.)

We went through the class with only a little bit of trouble, being that Miroku groped Sango, and the teacher had to send me out for water to wake him up.

In the next class, math, they paired us up again, and they were the same pairs.

Same for art, which I took because I like to draw, and so does Kagome.

Same in choir.

And in band.

And in every other class that day.

"_You get to be in partners."_

"_You stay together until the end of the semester."_

"_InuYasha and Kagome."_

Every…

Single…

Time…

(A/N A lot of matchmaking teachers. I'm evil.)

Kagome's POV

I was happy to be paired with him, but that means more fighting in school. That was a downer.

School ended quickly, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I had to walk home, then walk over to InuYasha's without arousing any suspicion, which was the hard part.

I got to InuYasha's, however, and made sure to find Sesshomaru, InuYasha's elder brother and one fine looking guy. He is married though, and I'm happy for him. At least I get to hug him.

And I did. I hugged Sesshomaru, who picked me up and spun me around.

After he set me down, I said, "Hi."

"Hello to you too."

"How are you, and how is Rin?"

"Rin's fine, and I'm good. Go see InuYasha, he has a surprise for you."

I ran up to InuYasha's room, and knocked on the door.

InuYasha walked up behind me. "I'm not in there."

I turned around to hug him. "Sorry for yelling earlier."

"I started it."

"I was the one to yell though."

"I started it."

"I yelled."

"I started it."

"I yelled."

"It was my fault."

"no mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Are you 2 going to stop any time soon?" An amused voice said from the hallway, us having eventually gotten into InuYasha's room.

"Probably not." We said together, then returned to the 'mine's.

"Yours." I said, just to trick him.

"Yours." He said, unconsciously falling for the trick.

"Thank you." I said as he realized that he was tricked.

"what?"

"You fell for it again. That makes it another point for me." I said, as I pulled out my notebook that I keep score in.

"You tricked me."

"That's the name of the game."

"No it isn't."

"No, seriously, the name of the game is 'you tricked me'." I said, holding up the notebook so he could see what was written across the top of the page.

He stared at it for a minute, then said, "That is one weird game then."

"Whatever."

He watched me write down that I got a point, then he counted the points on either side.

Me: 20

Him: 5

"Are you sure you recorded them all?"

"Yes."

"huh." He said, not convinced.

"Name one time." I challenged him.

After about 10 minutes, he gave up. WITHOUT ACTUALLY THINKING OF ONE!

Sesshomaru walked in, and I grinned. "Mom says she wants to know if there is any way you can stay for dinner."

"I'll call mom." I promised, pulling out my cell.

I dialed mom's cell, and waited for her to pick up.

After 2 rings, she said, "Hello?"

"Hi mom." I said carefully, not recognizing her tone.

She started to cry. "Kagome! Sota's in the hospital. I had to take him to the emergency room."

"Mom, calm down. Why did you have to take him to the emergency room in the first place?"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru traded anxious looks.

"I just walked through the front door. He could have been that way for hours." Mom said, before falling into tears again.

"What way mom? What way?"

"His leg was all twisted, and he wasn't moving. I was sure he was dead."

Dread filled my veins. "Mom… how is Sota now?" My tone was half past terrified.

InuYasha picked up his car keys, and his disguise.

Sesshomaru walked out to tell his parents.

"He's in surgery. They think he might have internal bleeding."

"Surgery?" I almost shrieked, making InuYasha look scared.

"they say he'll be fine…"

"Mom, where are you?"

"I'm at the Angel of Mercy Hospital."

"I'll see you there in about 5 minutes." I promised, before I flipped the phone closed and ran out of the room.

Everyone was gathered in the hall outside InuYasha's room.

"Sota's in surgery. They know he has a broken leg, and a bump on his head. They said he has internal bleeding, and they don't know how long he was hurt before he got to the hospital." I said REALLY quickly, before InuYasha grabbed my hand and we raced down the halls, running for the car.

We got to the hospital with enough time to breathe once, before we had to interrogate mom.

"Ok. What happened?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you know?" InuYasha asked, putting an arm around my shoulder after realizing I was about to cry.

"He's hurt. He's in surgery. I don't know much of anything!" She wailed. I walked out of InuYasha's grasp and hugged her, offering a shoulder for her to cry on.

InuYasha watched the door open and the doctor walk over. "Are you Sota Higurashi's family?"

"Yes."

"He had some complications in the surgery."

InuYasha growled. "How is he?"

"He is currently resting."

InuYasha grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine. He won't wake up for a while though."

InuYasha let him go as Sesshomaru, Rin, InuTaisho and Izayoi walked in.

"What is going on with my Godson?" InuTaisho asked, having put on a disguise.

"Yes, what is happening?" Izayoi said.

"He'll live. Not sure on the doc though." InuYasha said.

"What did the doctor do?"

"He was delaying telling us the news."

"Ok."

The doctor had left as soon as he could, and so we all sat down. There were 5 open chairs, and 7 of them. Izayoi and mom sat down, Izayoi comforting mom.

InuYasha started to growl after not hearing any news, so InuTaisho told him to sit. InuTaisho took the second to last seat himself, as Sesshomaru sat down, leaving Rin and I standing. Rin eventually sat on Sesshomaru's lap.

I started to shift from foot to foot, tired of standing, but no seats were available. InuYasha grabbed my hand and jerked me into his lap. "You need the seat more then I do. I'm just sitting because Dad won't let me stand."

"I'll wait until there's an open seat." I said, trying to stand up, but getting pulled back down.

"Sit wench. I'm not in the mood."

"Not if you call me wench."

"Fine, Kagome. Sit."

"Fine." I said, sitting in his lap without complaint.

Another doctor walked in, and I stood up again.

"He won't wake up for a few days. He'll be fine though."

"Ok."

Mom turned to me. "Kagome, you need to get some rest before school tomorrow."

"But mom-"

"But nothing. You will go home and get your homework done, eat dinner, and go to bed."

InuTaisho stood up and said, "Kagome can come with us. We invited her to dinner anyway, and that's why we are all here."

"That's OK InuTaisho. She needs to get some rest and do her homework."

"She can stay over at our house."

"Ok."

I nodded, and we all piled back into the cars, minus mom, and we all left.

A/N You won't be hearing about that night, but the next chapter is the next day in school. I'm not that good at insulting, so don't expect it. anyway, please review. I'm not going to say the review or I won't update thing, but please review. PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT MORNING IN SCHOOL

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, I would be in the closet making out with Koga. Since I'm not, I'll assume InuYasha isn't mine just yet. I'm planning on stealing him though. I'll make sure to get the others also. I promised my friend she could have Sesshomaru. And I've got to kill a lecherous monk.

Chapter 2

NEXT MORNING IN SCHOOL!!

In front of the class, the teacher said, "Class, I'd like you all to meet the new student, Naraku Onigumo."

I gasped, yelled "YOU BASTARD!" and ran out of the room.

Sango yelled, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" slapped the now smirking Naraku, and followed me.

"YOU GODDAMN FUCKING BASTARD!!" InuYasha started to shout, continuing with words my mother would wash out my mouth for. He shouted obscenities at the still smirking Naraku, and ranted on for half the class before Miroku, who didn't know anything, could get him to shut up.

The teacher started to yell at InuYasha, while the rest of the class was hurrying to write down some of the more imaginative insults InuYasha released right then.

IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM WITH KAGOME!!

Naraku was the reason I'd moved. I never wanted to see him again.

I sat down in one corner, and started to cry from the memories. Sango showed up after a minute. Sango and InuYasha are the only ones that know what happened.

Sango said, "Calm down, Naraku won't touch you, and he won't get near you. I'll make sure of that. From the sounds of it, InuYasha will make sure he dies before the end of class."

We walked back into class to find Naraku in the seat beside mine, and him grinning like a maniac. Sango sat down beside him, handing me my books and saying, "Mind handing me my books Kag?"

Naraku's grin disappeared as he scowled at this change.

Sango had sat by InuYasha since she was late and that was the only chair free at that point. Miroku had been sitting right behind that chair, so he would have been ready to grope if she'd sat there. Miroku moved though.

After class, I went to leave, but Naraku grabbed my arm. "Nice to see you Kagome." He hissed, once everyone else was gone.

"Fuck off you bastard."

"I intend to be fucking you."

I felt like barfing. "Not happening."

"Oh, don't be too sure."

I was about to respond when the door opened and InuYasha stuck his head in. "What's the holdup? Teach wants you now."

I nodded and tried to pull free of Naraku, but he wouldn't let go.

InuYasha jumped the desks between us and slammed Naraku against a wall. "Don't you dare touch her!" InuYasha growled as his hands cut of Naraku's air supply.

"You can't stop me." Naraku growled back as he shoved InuYasha off.

I grabbed InuYasha's arm and pulled him back. "please, don't fight." I whispered into his shoulder, close to tears because of how scared I was.

InuYasha nodded slightly and moved to take me out of the classroom. "I will get her. I promise." Naraku voiced from the back.

I hugged InuYasha closer as he hugged me. After a minute, he stopped and focused on hugging me.

"What did he do?"

"He threatened me."

InuYasha growled unconsciously, pulling me about as close as he could get without killing me.

"What did he say?"

"I told him to fuck off."

InuYasha smiled against my neck, where he had buried his head. "What did he say?"

I shivered a bit, "He said that he intended to fuck me."

InuYasha growled again, and said, "I won't let him near you."

"I know." I said, hugging him. "We need to get to class."

"They can wait."

"We can talk after school. You've taken 5 minutes to find me, you bastard."

"You bitch, you've been taking your own sweet time getting there."

"Whatever Bastard. I'll get there before you."

"Like hell."

And thus, we ran to the classroom, and we seemed to out race time.

As soon as we arrived, I sat down by Sango, and InuYasha stood by the teacher. "Sorry for taking so long. That bitch started yelling at me for trying to find her."

I yelled from the back of the classroom. "As if. He started it."

We spent 10 minutes yelling from opposite sides of the room, arguing about who started the fight before the teacher eventually just sat down and waited for us to be done. Unfortunately, the rest of the class liked the good insults we were throwing. Especially mine today. I was pissed from Naraku, and I was taking it out on InuYasha. I was very imaginative.

I noticed that a few of the kids had books that were specifically used for our insults. I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not. I'll take it as one anyway.

After school, I did go over to InuYasha's house, meeting up with InuYasha immediately.

We sat in his room, brainstorming on insults for each other, and doing our homework, like normal. After an hour though he said, "Dad found a new song for me."

"Really? what is it?"

InuYasha held out a piece of paper. After a minute, I noticed that it was a 2 part. "InuYasha, you said I wouldn't have to do anything after that one song."

"It's the favorite."

"So?"

"Just one more, then you're off the hook."

"I'm not on the hook."

"Fine, do it or I'll tell."

"You tell, and I won't be your friend anymore."

"Fine." He turned away, working on his own work.

I finished reading the lyrics and held the paper out for him.

"Keep it. Dad copied it off for you."

"Ok. That is a good song. What's the tune?"

InuYasha started to sing quietly, his voice quiet and almost asking for the partner to sing.

I read along, then started to sing my part. after a minute, we were singing a little more loudly, our voices blending perfectly like always. The end was a solo of mine, which I pulled off perfectly.

"You could at least practice with me." He said quietly.

"You'd convince me to do it all."

"You've got the perfect voice."

"Fine, I'm in."

"Good. I told dad you would be."

"Did you tell them about Naraku?"

"No. I thought that we would do that together."

"What would they do about him?"

"Let's ask them."

We walked downstairs to ask them, only to find out that InuYasha was right and that Sota was awake.

After running around to grab my bag and get in the car, I was at the hospital.

The first thing Sota said, while everyone was in the room, from mom to InuTaisho, was "Naraku's back."

While everyone was stunned, I sat down beside him. I brushed some hair out of his face. "I know Sota."

That made everyone start yelling. Here is what they were yelling.

Sota: "How the hell can you be so calm about that bastard?! How can you stand him now?! What the hell are you doing being so calm?!"

Mom: "What?! He's here?! Did he put a tracker on Kagome or something?! I expected you to tell me immediately!"

InuYasha: "How the hell do you know?! Was he the one to attack you?!"

InuTaisho: "Did that bastard touch you?! I'll rip him to pieces!"

Izayoi: "You knew InuYasha?! You're grounded for a month!"

Sesshomaru: "How long have you known?! How the hell did he find us?!"

Rin: "What do you mean you know?! Why the hell didn't you tell us?!"

After everyone was all yelled out, I said, "he showed up at school today."

InuYasha, standing next to me, dropped down to his knees to hug me. Rin kneeled on my other side, saying, "It's OK hon, if anything happens to you, we all know who to kill and castrate."

"In that order?" I asked, my lips tickling InuYasha's neck.

"No, castrate then kill."

"Good. He deserves it for what he did."

I could feel them all nodding. We sat around for a while, trying to keep Sota in a good mood and keep me from slipping into a bad mood because of that jerk.

A/N I like insulting Naraku. I just don't like him. I got the idea from another fanfic, and I' sorry if I annoyed anyone with that. In the other fanfic, he was sick. That's why he tried to hurt Kagome. In this one, he's only mentally sick, I'd call him perverted but Miroku is the only one I can use that word on now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own him if I'm tall, blonde and gorgeous

Disclaimer: I only own him if I'm tall, blonde and gorgeous. Since I'm only 1, I don't own our intrepid hanyou.

Chapter 3.

Kagome's Pov!!

I was walking to school when Naraku came up behind me. "I didn't even get to tell you where I live." He said nicely as he slid an arm around my shoulder. Remind me to burn the shirt.

"I'm not interested." I said back. Really, I really need to burn this shirt.

"But I want you to know." He said, leaning over to kiss my lips. I struggled, but you can't fight a guy 6 inches taller, 50 pounds heavier and a lot stronger. Since I couldn't get out of the kiss, remind me to burn my lips.

"I don't want to know." I said, looking around for InuYasha, who should be showing up soon. "I've got to go."

"InuYasha coming for you?"

"yes."

"no."

"What do you mean?"

Naraku held up a tape player, pressed play and grinned evilly. _InuYasha, I want to walk to school tomorrow. See you at school?_

I could imagine Inuyasha saying yes.

See you later then Yasha.

I grinned back at him. I hadn't called Inu Yasha in weeks. Since we moved in fact. decided to come up with something new each time we moved, just to make sure he couldn't use it against us.

A car lazily drove around the corner, then it started to speed up as the driver floored it and headed for the stock still Naraku. I stepped back, watching as Naraku tried to process that the car was headed right for him. At high speeds. Straight at him. InuYasha swerved at the last minute, swinging around so that I could climb in without a problem. I did so, then I kissed his cheek as he sped off. "Thank you."

"What'd he do?"

"You saw."

"I saw his arm around your shoulder. We need to burn that shirt."

"Yeah…"

"What else did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Speak."

"No."

"yes."

"no."

"Yes."

"No, don't want to tell you."

"Yes you do." (A/N they sound like an old married couple.)

"Fine. He kissed me."

"What?! Where?!"

"Lips." I said, "He needs a breath mint."

"What? You could smell his breath?"

"Yes. Really needs a breath mint."

InuYasha growled, slamming the car into the park driveway, hiding us behind the curtain of trees like always. He grabbed my face and kissed me, full on the lips.

A/N HA! A cliffhanger! I can actually do it. Now to make sure I don't add more. Must… not…type…

A/N friend. ties hands behind back. she'll see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If, IF, InuYasha belonged to me, I think I'd actually sell him for someone else

Disclaimer: If, IF, InuYasha belonged to me, I think I'd actually sell him for someone else.

Chapter 4.

AUTHOR'S POV!!

About to melt into the kiss, Kagome remembered his girlfriend. Pulling herself out, she frowned at him. "Girlfriend."

He groaned. "can I dump her?"

"What?! Why?"

"Because she's so…clingy, and weak."

Kagome stifled a laugh. Kikyo was anything but weak, she was manipulative and would make him bend to her will, by feminine wiles, or force. Take your pick.

"Why are you so amused by my suffering?"

"I'm not amused by your suffering, I'm amused by your stupidity."

"What?"

"Oh for the love of-" Kagome stopped. "Kikyo isn't weak. She is really clever and she won't take no for an answer, so if you try to break up with her, I don't want to be near you so that I can avoid the shrapnel."

"What?"

"Your brain has shrunk." (A/N I've used that on an idiotic THUD sigh fine, nice, older brother.)

"No, it's grown."

"What? You sure? I could have sworn it shrunk if you've actually forgotten just how manipulative and bitchy Kikyo is."

"Hey…wait, that's my girlfriend you're insulting. Quit it."

"Fine…just keep me away from that ugly baboon."

InuYasha cracked up laughing. "Baboon? Where's that one from?"

"Well, his face reminded me of a baboon's ass."

InuYasha couldn't help it and started to laugh so hard… "nice…so…nice…"

"I know." Kagome said, sitting up straighter and primping her hair slightly, which caused InuYasha to burst out in yet another round of uncontrollable laughter.

A/N Short but hopefully sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I met a dragon that wants to kill InuYasha, so I can't own him without getting killed. He's not mine.

InuYasha POV:

I was still laughing over Kagome's statement that Naraku is a baboon when I noticed we were running late. "Oh shit. Kags, we have to go!!" I said, as calmly as I could, which wasn't very.

"Right. Bye." Kagome said, getting out of the car and running to the school a block away.

I banged my head against the steering wheel. "Idiot. I had to go and yell at her to go, but all I want is for her to stay. Why am I such an idiot?" I said, starting the car up so I could drive to the school.

_Because you are._ I herd a voice in my head say.

I ignored that voice and pulled into my parking space just as Kikyo parked her bright pink, brand new Porsche. Ugly as hell, but still, pink.

I stepped out of my car only to get attacked by Kikyo. Attacked is not an understatement, it's that she literally ran over and flung her arms around my, hanging on for dear life and squealing like a dying pig.

I slid my arm around her waist and met her lips in the expected kiss. Who knows? Maybe I can catch her red handed when she cheats, then I can dump her and she'll be dropped in popularity, and I don't have to worry about her killing me with the male population of the school.

I walked into the school before I noticed that there was a sign for the winter vacation thing.

"hey Kikyo…wanna go to ski resort?"

"What? No. I'd break a nail or something at that horrid spot."

I nearly groaned with annoyance. Who cares about their nails? This was skiing! Skiing rocks!

"I think I'll go, and it would be fun if we could go together."

"Inu-poo, how thoughtful! Of course we can go! It's so romantic, we can have cocoa by the fire and everything! Of course I'll go!" she said, immediately snatching the idea that I wanted it to be romantic. Actually, I just like skiing. Can't stand all those romantic scenes, and definitely don't want to kiss her any more than I have to. Kagome can kiss WAY better.

We walked to Science, sitting at our regular tables. "Class, we're going to split into groups of 4. I've heard that the other teachers have put you into pairs, so I'll just let you pair up your pairs. Mind you, you must stay in the pairs you are in other classes. We've talked about the pairings, so no one should have a problem."

I looked over at Kagome, pulled a face to hide my growing smile and walked over. plunking my books down heavily, I sat down beside her. "What'd I do to piss off the teachers this much? Paired with you in every class."

"well, I think it might have something to do with that holier-than-thou attitude." Kagome snorted.

"Bitch, I am better then all of you. I shouldn't even have to go to this dump, but my parents wanted me to get a lame ass education. Like I need one. I'll sing my way through life no problem."

"yep, and in a year and a half when you're flat broke and you're squealing bitch fans don't like you anymore? What then? Gonna beg?"

It was my turn to snort. "Yep. When I'm richer then god, I'll beg for you to go away."

"I already want to."

"Then, you can change schools."

"You first." We bantered. Anyone that didn't know us well would think we were mad at each other, but we were laughing on the inside because this was joking, not the anger that we sounded like.

Sango and Miroku thought it was weird that we were so calm when we sounded angry, but they were the only ones to pick up on it.

We spent the rest of the day insulting each other, but today it was a game. If it was anyone else, let me just say this. they'd be toast. Extra crispy. No joke.

After school, I climbed in the car and Kikyo climbed in the passenger side, waiting for us to drive to my house and go to my room to make out for a few hours.

All of the sudden, my pocket started vibrating. I flipped open my cellphone to see that it was Kagome. "Hey Chick, what's up?"

"Not much, just checking in."

"why are you calling?" I asked again, this time a little bit more forcefully. She had something to say that she didn't want to, and I would find out what.

"Sota's home from the hospital, but Naraku lives right beside us."

"I know. Think you'll survive?"

"no." She said, I could hear her scowl.

"Then, you should talk to someone else, I can't help you." I said, praying she'd remember that I was with my girlfriend.

"Fine, go make out with Kikyo, I'll talk to mom about possibly going to your mansion."

"You really want to move in with your uncle? Ok…don't forget your stuff though. you know how annoying it is when you have to buy a new thing when you forgot where the old on is." I said, hoping she would take that as, move in with us and don't leave anything behind for that baboon butt bastard to find and annoy us with.

"You sure you want me to move in with you?"

"of course, bye." I said, flipping the phone closed.

I drove Kikyo to my house, but the phone rang again. "Inu, Naraku is at the front door, I locked it, but I think he's picking it. when I went to the back door, Kagura was there, and I'm the only one home. What do I do?"

I screeched to a halt, then turned and sped back to the school. "Hold on Chik, I'll be there asap!" I said, flipping the phone closed again. "Sorry Kikyo, Chik's in trouble and I need to help her." I said, opening the door on her side and mentally telling her to get out and let me go.

"Is this Chik person more important to you then me?"

"Yes." I answered before I realized it. "Chik is one of the most important people in my life."

She got out in a huff and I drove off as fast as I could, speeding to a stop in front of Kagome's house.

The door was wide open, and Kagome was screaming. I didn't open the door, I leapt over the side of the car, running faster then I thought possible to get inside. I ran up the stairs, following her screams and whimpers, only to find her on the bed, Naraku on top of her and her shirt almost torn off. I felt sick when I saw that her pants were off, just her underwear on, and he was trying to get that off as she writhed in terror.

I moved quickly, ripping Naraku off of her and punching his smirking face as hard as I could before I threw him out the window.

A/N I don't know how to write the rest without killing someone in real life, I'm mad at Naraku for that one. He shouldn't have tried that again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: if I owned InuYasha, I'd have killed him for his stupidity already.

Chapter 6

Kagome's POV!!

After I got off the phone with InuYasha, I ran up to my room, locking every door I could think of between me and him, then I sat on my bed and held my teddy bear, a valentines gift from InuYasha when we were 8. It was after school, and I had gotten a ton of candy, so I was sharing with him and we were howling with laughter over some of the sayings.

'valentine, oh valentine, will you be mine? with my heart and soul I call to you, sweet lady with your eyes of blue.'

That was from Koga, who was sweet and stupid. He's a friend, but he still doesn't get that I'm not his woman, a constant thorn in my side. We laughed so loud over that poem that Sesshomaru came to investigate and fall over laughing.

'to the lady of my heart, I give you candy that is not tart.'

That one was from Ginta, who wasn't bad overall but was entirely to slow on the uptake, but still one of my friends.

'To the lady sweet and kind, I love the feel of your behind.'

From, you guessed it, Miroku. InuYasha pummeled him the next day. A friend though he is, I still don't open valentine cards from him when InuYasha is around, though he still makes sure to give me some candy.

I had noticed I hadn't gotten anything from InuYasha, and mentioned that, since I had gotten him some candy. He looked kinda scared when he pulled out the black bear with a small box between its hands. In the box I found a necklace, his nickname, inu, on it beside mine, chik, with BFF in between.

'to my valentine, to prove that we'll always be friends, I give you this, and a promise. I'll protect you and I'll be your friend from now until we die.'

I have the box and the note in my closet, though InuYasha doesn't know it. the chain was long, so I hide it beneath my clothes and never take it off.

I heard someone trying to pick the lock on the door to my room, and I muffled a sob in the teddy bear's fur. I don't want to be anywhere near Naraku, but here he was, and neither mom nor Sota would be home for a while, even then, there isn't anything they could do when they got there. I considered calling InuYasha again, but I couldn't make my fingers move. I was terrified.

Naraku was a youkai, the male can go have several women, but the females are always faithful. If he raped me and marked me, no one could help me.

I saw the door open slowly, and I felt like I was stuck in syrup. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I could just stare as he walked over, grabbing and throwing away the teddy bear. He forced his mouth over mine, and I broke free of the trance, struggling against his grip, but he was to strong.

He tried to pull my shirt off, but I fought to keep it on, which resulted in it getting ripped up the bottom, exposing my stomach and most of my bra, hanging on by threads. He then jerked my pants down to my knees, which hurt like hell. When I thrashed to get him off, they worked their way down and off me. he scrabbled around my waist, trying to pull off my underwear, but I didn't let him. whenever he tried to kiss me, I either bit him or moved my head. InuYasha came in just as Naraku almost succeeded in getting my underwear off, but the move Inuyasha made managed to rip my shirt the rest of the way off.

A/N this is what happened to her while he was gone, and next is the reactions.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I need 5 more dollars to own InuYasha, but I don't have them yet

Disclaimer: I need 5 more dollars to own InuYasha, but I don't have them yet. Darn.

Chapter 7

Kagome's POV!!

I pulled myself into the corner and froze, terrified of what would happen next and yet scared that nothing would.

Inuyasha dropped on the bed next to me, gathering up my shaking form into his arms and holding me to his chest as I sobbed, rocking me carefully and whispering soothing words. I couldn't stop, even though I knew Inuyasha didn't like that I was crying. After I was all cried out, he laid me on the bed, walking to the other side of the room to watch me as I slept, curled up in a ball and hoping that this would all be a dream.

InuYasha's POV!!

I was about ready to kill Baboon Butt before I saw her crawling into that corner, trying to be as small as possible and shaking from the tears I could smell strongly. The most hated smell in the universe- Kagome's tears. She doesn't cry half as often as Kikyo, that just makes it all the worse when she does. Aside from that, Kikyo cries for attention.

I gathered her up in my arms, moving on instinct. I felt her shaking, and I rocked her gently. Positioning my mouth near her ear, I whispered, "Naraku won't get you. I'm here now, and I won't leave you. I won't let baboon butt near you, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I won't leave you. you're safe."

After a few minutes, I felt her relax slightly, then she stopped crying and fell asleep. When I laid her out on the bed, I moved to the other side of the room for several reasons.

1. if I continue to hold her in my lap like that for much longer, I might finish what Naraku started.

2. I had to scream at Sesshomaru until we had a plan.

3. I had to call her mom.

4. I had to get away from her nearly naked form.

Anyway, I flipped open my phone and I dialed Sesshomaru's number, sitting down near the door so that I could watch Kagome without getting to close.

"hey Sess." I said quietly, careful not to wake up Kagome.

"Why are you calling me?!" He growled loudly.

"I'm at Kagome's. I just threw Naraku out a window because he just tried to Rape her." I said, still quiet, but deadly so.

"What did you say?" He yelled so loudly I didn't need the phone to hear, even though he was pretty far away.

"wait a sec." He said, then I heard him talk to someone else. "Kagome was almost raped by that bastard baboon butt."

"WHAT?!" someone yelled. After my ears finished ringing, I recognized Rin, mom and dad.

"here, you're on speaker." Sesshomaru said, then I heard several questions rushing out of the other's mouths.

"what happened?"

"Where are you?"

"How did he get to her?"

the questions ran on, but I wasn't listening. Kagome whimpered slightly, that was what had drawn my attention.

"InuYasha…" She said, so I looked between her and the phone. "Gotta go." I said, flipping the phone closed and walking over to scoop Kagome up into my arms.

Holding her to me, I felt her shiver in her sleep. Watching her face, I tenderly moved some hair off her face, feeling worthless because I couldn't help any more then that.

She whimpered again and burrowed her head into my stomach.

Gently stroking her hair and face, I thought about Kagome.

Flashback!!

An 8 year old Kagome smiled as we sang happy birthday to her, then she looked at the cake. 8 layers, made by our chef, it was enough for a hundred guests, but Kagome only had 9. Her mom, grandpa and brother, my brother, mom, dad and my brother's girlfriend, Rin. She also had Sango and Miroku. The servants had gone basically all out for her, and this was her party.

Standing on tippy-toes on her chair, Kagome delicately put the small, circular, first layer onto a plate. Stepping down, she headed over to where Miroku and Sango were sitting beside me, and she cut it in half, putting one half on another plate. She then handed it to Sango. Everyone watched to see who she would give the other half to.

Me, apparently. Looking at Sango, she walked over to stand right beside me. she quickly looked to Sesshomaru and winked, then she smashed the cake into my face. When she brought the plate back, I saw a flash. I'm told my face was hilarious.

I'm guessing it was, because no one could stop laughing for several minutes.

The whole time, I was glaring at everyone. Sango had done the same thing to Miroku, but that didn't help my temper.

Kagome smiled at me and walked closer. Leaning in, she licked the cake off my cheek, and I felt that the rest should have charred, I was so red. Kagome smiled. "That tastes good." After that, she proceeded to use her tongue and fingers to scoop off as much cake as she could, causing my increasingly red skin to be shown.

The adults still can't stop laughing at that, and now, I laugh along.

My 9th birthday, I went to get back, but she knew it. I told Miroku to hold her, but she ducked so that it hit him instead, and I never mention that time. Why? Because Miroku still gripes about how hard it was to clean out his hair.

Food getting shoved into someone's face became common, and later it was a food fight, it became a tradition, and so we would always fight, and somehow it became tradition to clean each other's face. Me and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin, the tradition always seemed to happen.

I looked at the package in my hands as the car drove to the shrine.

It was Christmas morning, and Kagome had promised that she would show me her surprise this morning.

When the car stopped, we got out, each of us carrying a lot of packages. Since the servants couldn't get here to give Kagome their presents in person, we did.

And boy did those servants like Kagome. Always have.

Dad knocked on the door, and stepped back. Kagome's mom answered, sending us to the tree when she saw all of the presents, but she quickly drew Mom and Dad aside, leaving Sesshomaru and I with Sota and the tree.

The door to the room opened, and I looked up to ask mom where Kagome was, when my voice stopped working.

An angel stood in the doorway.

The white dress hugged her gently, but it was loose. It went down to her feet in a gentle swish, the thin golden belt ending with the tassels near her knees. If anyone could find a fault with her looks, it wasn't me.

Or Sesshomaru, who noticed a minute later.

Kagome had always been an angel, even if I didn't know. Yet, here she was, nearly raped and lusted after by one of the worst men in the school, and probably several others.

I saw a frown mar her beautiful face, so I swooped down to kiss her cheek and I held her closer. Nothing would harm Kagome. Nothing.

A/N short chapter, but I have been babysitting an 18 month old baby for 10 hours today. I'm not about to write a lot. anyway, I got another couple bucks and a lot of change. I might make it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only need another 45 cents. Can anyone loan me that much?

Chapter 8

Kagome's POV!!

I woke up to InuYasha stroking my hair absentmindedly. I frowned slightly when I remembered why he was here.

Feeling a kiss on my cheek, I looked up to see him watching me. "Are you OK?" He asked me quietly, as if he were afraid I'd break.

I nodded, afraid to speak and scare him off.

He helped me sit up, then said, "Hey Kagome, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. He lives next door, InuYasha. I'm afraid he'll get into the house again."

"Well, that simplified things. Sota and your mom can bring whatever you don't. pack up, you're moving in with me." he said, flipping his phone open again. "I'll be downstairs yelling at Sesshomaru. yell if anything so much as twitches." He said, pressing his lips to my forehead and walking out of the room.

I got up, closing the curtains and gathering up some clothes. Grabbing my backpack, I shoved some in there and put some of my more important things into a box. Half of the things I put in the box were things I had left from dad.

When I walked downstairs, InuYasha was talking to Sesshomaru, judging by the volume of his yells, and hadn't gotten past that Naraku was here.

Anyway, I put the box down, walking into the kitchen to get some ramen made before we left.

I heard him stop yelling and a bit off ruffling in the box. I knew it would come. He never liked that I held on so tightly to my dad, who died several years ago, a car crash.

When he did come in, I saw him holding a small clay angel. "Kagome…" InuYasha said gently. "Why do you always hold onto these trinkets?"

I took the angel from his hands, blowing softly on it. it lit up and hovered above my hand. When I stopped blowing, it stopped moving. "It's something my dad helped me make. I know that I've got miko powers, and he taught me how to make it, making the angel before I tried to spell it. I know that you think I should stop holding on to these things, to just get rid of the thoughts of him…but it's more then that. he's the reason I still practice my miko powers. He's the reason that I can stay so cheerful, that's how he would want me. so, the trinkets are a reminder. Don't give up. don't settle for anything but perfection." I said, swiping tears from my eyes. "I'm happy for him, but thinking about him makes me sad." I said, laughing slightly. The ramen behind me boiled over, so I turned and dealt with it, putting the ramen into bowls and handing one to Inuyasha.

"What do you want to do with us?" I asked him quietly as he slurped up the Ramen, grabbing my bowl when I made no move to eat any of it.

"Well, you can come live at our house. That way, Naraku can't get anywhere near you."

"But Inu, may I please mention that you're 2 times as far away from the school, and Sango? I'd need a car of my own or something."

He nodded. "'Course. We'll figure it out. the main thing is, you can't stay here."

I nodded slightly and started to clean the dishes. "You sure about this, InuYasha?"

"always." He said, coming up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder. "I won't let you stay here. I won't let him hurt you. I can't. you need to go somewhere else."

"But InuYasha…will it work?" I whispered the last part, turning to put my head on his shoulder.

Tilting my head back to look into my eyes, InuYasha said, "We'll make it work." Then he pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself closer to him. he in turn pulled me closer to him and picked me up, placing me on the counter without breaking the kiss. When we felt the need for air grow to much, he broke the kiss off, placing butterfly kisses along my jaw and neck. when his mouth returned to mine, he licked my lower lip. Opening my swollen lips, I responded to his silent request. I trailed my arms along his back, and he tangled his hands in my hair. The front door slammed open, having been only partially closed before and a gust of wind slamming it against the wall. We leapt apart, breathing hard and flushed.

A/N my brother stole 10 bucks, claiming that I owed him the money, so I need 10.45, anyone willing to loan me that much?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hey, I got back 8 dollars. Only $2.45 left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then I own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

InuYasha's POV!!!!!!!

When I kissed Kagome, I wasn't expecting to be so…intoxicated by her smell, driven wild by her taste and lost in her touch. Didn't expect it. don't really mind, but she is my best friend, and I can't dump Kikyo yet.

Why?

Think about why rich/famous people dump others. They got them knocked up. they got someone else knocked up. they don't just leave on a whim. No one announces they're dating on a whim, but Kikyo made sure that everyone knew. Hell, I think she grabbed a phonebook and started calling just because I told her I'd go out with her. yes, I told her. she asked me. god, the way she reacted, I might as well have asked her to marry me.

…

Speaking of marriage, Kikyo seems to think that that event isn't far off, if her magazine selection is any indicator.

Anyway, I was so glad when the door knocked us out of our little worlds, I nearly yelled with happiness. At the rate that we were kissing, I might very well have finished what Naraku had started, with or without her permission.

Kagome's POV

While we were kissing, I kept thinking about how much I loved InuYasha, how smooth his lips felt or how warm his mouth was, even how slick his tongue was. I didn't think about what Naraku had done, I was thinking about how wonderful a kisser InuYasha was.

When the door slammed, I was slightly mad, but another part of me was cheering, this means that I wouldn't push InuYasha. Loving him since I was 10 and not showing wasn't easy. When he starts kissing me, it gets harder. Now, who knows where I'd end it?

Both of us were cheering mentally when no one came in, but we quickly got everything ready and into the car to go.

I held the box in my lap, then laid my head on it to think. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of my father. It's an easy thing to do, dream of dad. It's harder to do it without crying in my sleep, or talking.

Dream sequence.

I held the ball in my hand, holding it out to Sota, in the seat next to me. I laughed when he grabbed at it, missing by a mile, then glaring at me. I made a simple barrier underneath the ball and moved it, watching it fly around his head as he tried to grab it. he got mad quickly, yelling at me to stop it. I grinned at him.

"_Why should I?"_

"_Sissy! Stop it!"_

"_Kagome, stop teasing your brother." Dad said, from the driver's seat. I glared at the back of his head, turning back to Sota. "Catch it if you can!" I yelled throwing the ball at him. it bounced of his stomach and landed by my feet. "Guess you couldn't catch it!" I taunted as I picked it back up, playing with it myself._

"_Sissy, give me the ball!" Sota screamed, only 6 years old, to my 12. I laughed at him, then handed it to him, pulling out my angel. _

_It was always in my pocket, and I loved to see it, but that was the last day that I actually took it out of my box. After the crash, it stayed locked away and hidden, a reminder that it was all my fault._

_Sota, like always, leaned over to swipe the angel away. Like always, I moved back. This time, the door opened, dropping Sota and I onto the street, since he had a really good hold on my ankle and neither of us were buckled. When I screamed, dad looked back…and he hit another car. The accident shredded the front of the car, so bad that Dad had the pedals breaking legs and the rear view had somehow become embedded into his shoulder. I crawled over to him, then heard what he said. "Don't cry Kagome…don't you ever cry…I love you all…" Then he was dead and I could barely hold back tears. When Sota came over, Dad was gone._

_I've never told anyone else what he said before that._

_I barely remember is. _

"_You have a rough life ahead…I hope that you'll be ready…"_

_I barely remember…I don't think about it…though that has always made me wonder. What did he mean?_

End dream.

I woke up to InuYasha shaking my shoulder and telling me to wake up.

When I looked up at him, I realized that I had been crying in my sleep again. Wiping my eyes on my sleeve, I tried to smile. It came out more like a grimace.

InuYasha chuckled weakly, and quietly said, "What did you say?"

"What?"

"You were dreaming. I know what your dream was about, I just never…what did you mean when you said that _"You have a rough life ahead…I hope that you'll be ready…"_ then you said what you told us your dad said, _"Don't cry Kagome…don't you ever cry…I love you all…"_. What was that about?"

I winced. "No idea…"

InuYasha stared at me for a second, then he scoffed and looked ahead. "We're here. you wanna go talk to the others, or do you want to go sleep up in your room?" Yes, I have a room. I have a whole suite, at their house. It has everything, including a ton of clothes. I just never use it, I sleep in with Inuyasha when I sleep over. not in that perverted way, mind you, we just slept in the same bed.

"I'll be fine." I answered, picking up the box and heading in beside him. Scoffing at me when I shifted the box, he grabbed it and carried it under one arm. "Weak human."

"Weak human? Do my ears deceive me? I happen to recall many times that I won whatever game we were playing because you were staring at the asses of weak humans."

He glared at me, then we stepped up to the porch. When I reached for the door, it opened itself. A tall figure stared at me stonily.

I gulped and shrank back.

A/N Ok, so I made a bet with a friend and lost a few dollars, how was I supposed to know that her mom even _could_ find a hairless cat to buy? I need another $7.45 to get Inu.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ok. I have another 8 dollars that I got selling suckers. Problem is, his price went up. I still need about 20.

Chapter 10

Authors POV

Kagome gulped and shrank back from the tall, glowering figure in the doorway. Jerking her into his arms, he hugged her tightly. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Sesshomaru. I'll be OK."

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Inuyasha got there soon enough. I'm OK."

A brown haired girl about my own height came out and jumped on me. "Kagome! Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Did InuYasha stop him? what happened? Are you OK? Why weren't Sota and your mom there? How did he get in? are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? What happened? Why didn't you run? How far did he get? should we kill him? can we kill him? are you Ok? Did InuYasha get there in time? What took you so long? Where is he? How could you be so stupid? Why weren't you more careful? What happened?" she said in one breath. It was a mouthful. You try it.

I smiled at her, then hugged her back. "I'm fine, Inuyasha stopped him, nothing happened."

"You should have called us."

"no time."

"You had time to call him."

"Hello, I said only like, 3 sentences before I had to flee upstairs to hide because, well, he got through."

"Fine."

She pouted, and InuTaisho suddenly popped up, "Kagome! You're supposed to call us when a stupid, idiotic, deranged, greasy, moronic, (The thesaurus ran out of words, but InuTaisho didn't.) baboon butt tried to rape you again."

"He lives next door, and I didn't have the time."

"Then how'd InuYasha know?"

"I had time for one call. InuYasha who was closer, or you who'd kill."

InuTaisho sighed. "Fine. You were right to call him."

Kagome nodded, then covered a yawn. "Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Got it. go nap. We'll tell your mom."

Kagome nodded and ran upstairs, going straight to her room. InuYasha came in a few minutes later and crawled in bed with her like always.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek before she fell asleep.

Kagome woke up several hours later to InuYasha gone, and a note on the bedside table. Picking it up, she read it quietly.

_Hey, Chik, I'm sorry that I left you there and all, but everyone wanted me to explain everything…and we needed to plan. Come down when you wake up. Mom left out some clothes for you._

Kagome got up, pulling on the long sleeved green shirt, and the black jeans.

Walking down the stairs, she heard everyone arguing about whatever they were arguing about.

She opened the door slightly, and the first thing she saw was an InuYasha that was barely not demonic. She wrapped her arms around his stomach, laughing in his ear. "What's this about? You can't decide whether or not Naraku is a baboon but?"

"Already decided. He's a hairy baboon but. What we're currently arguing about is, should we leave Sota and your Mom living there, or should they come here? points brought up are, shouldn't you stay with your mom? What if Naraku decides to try and get you at school? Should we just move again…We've gotten several. Anyway, what's your decision?"

"mom has friends now. So do I. I think we need to just try and figure something out that makes it look like nothing changes, and I can just sleep over here. InuYasha can drop me off at my house in the morning."

They all nodded, and got back to arguing.

A/N Sorry, it cut off because the computer decided not to save. I thought it had, so I didn't check it when I put it up. Thanks for telling me. SORRY!!!!!


End file.
